Headset camcorders are well known in the art. For example, the Looxcie LX1 camcorder is available from the assignee of the present invention. The Looxcie headset camcorder records and wirelessly transmits video to a mobile cellular communication device, allowing a wearer to view the video on the device's display screen. In particular, the camcorder captures video at 480p resolution at 30 frames per second and wirelessly transmits, via the Bluetooth™ open wireless technology standard, a Moving Picture Experts Group 4 (MPEG4) encoded recording to an Apple iPhone or Android operating system-based smartphones. The smartphone can act as a viewfinder for properly aligning the camcorder with the wearer's field of vision and allows the wearer to share videos via e-mail or post them on Facebook or YouTube.
Real-time audiovisual streaming is also well known in the art. For example, the Apple iPhone FaceTime feature provides for audiovisual communication between two iPhone users. Additionally, qik is a mobile real-time video streaming and two-way video conferencing application that allows users to stream live video from their mobile phones to the Internet.
What is needed, however, is a real-time audiovisual streaming method and apparatus that provides for improved streaming of audiovisual content from a headset camcorder to a selected group of mobile communications or computing device over an internetwork.